Doctor Ed: Season 1
by DoctorEd17
Summary: This is the First Season of Doctor Ed. Rated K Might become a T.
1. Episode 1 part 1

**Ed, Edd, N' Eddy and Doctor Who does not belong to me.**

******Ed, Edd, N' Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network**

**********Doctor Who Belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

The Doctor woke up early this morning and he made himself some breakfast. He read the newspaper. A while later Eddy entered the TARDIS.

"Come on Doctor." Said Eddy "I need your help with a scam."

The doctor looked up from the newspaper and said: "Eddy why would I help you with a scam?"

Eddy then said "Because you're living in my Garage and if you're going to be in my garage you need to pull a leg!"

"Might as well as humor him." Thought the Doctor then he said "What do you had in mind for the scam Eddy?"

"Let's go to Double D's house I'll tell you there." Said Eddy

And so they went to Double D's house.

When they got there...

"Hey Double D!" cried Eddy

"Hi Eddy. Hi Doctor." said Double D who was finishing his usual chores

"So whats the scam Eddy?" asked the Doctor

"What scam Eddy?" asked Double D

"Ok, Ok, I don't have an idea for a scam, so why don't we take a day off from it and go visit Ed?" said Eddy

"Okay then just let me finish doing the morning dishes." said Double D

Then they ran (The Doctor walked) to Eds house. When they got there they went to Eds' basement window they found it was locked with chains and a lock.

"What the?" said Eddy

"Strange why is this lock there?" said Double D and then he said "Well I guess we can't see Ed today."

"Not to worry my friend I can open it." said the Doctor

"How? These are the finest locks ever made." said Eddy

"With this." answered the Doctor holding his sonic screwdriver

"Doctor what is that?" asked Double D "And more importantly is it dangerous?"

"It's a screwdriver." said the Doctor

"It does not look like one to me." said Eddy

"That is because this is a sonic screwdriver; It can hack computers, tighten and loosen screws,and _open_locks." said the Doctor

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the lock, activated it, and the lock opened but not before bursting into sparks.

"Cool, Can I get one of those?" said Eddy "Nope, I only have one." said the Doctor "Aw man!" cried Eddy "And that look like one cool tool."

Double D removed the chains and they all entered the room through the window.

* * *

They were shocked at what happened to Ed's room.(Except the Doctor who never seen Ed's room.)

It was clean with white paint and carpet, and new furniture. As they were looking around the room the Doctor asked If Ed's room was always like this they said no and told them about Ed and his parents and sister. When they finished the Doctor looked angry.

Then Sarah entered the room.

"HEY!" yelled Sarah "What are you doing in here and how did you get in here!"

Sarah then looked at the window and she saw the broken lock.

"Get out of here or I'll tell on you!" Yelled Sarah but not before she saw the an angry Doctor and realised an adult was in the room.

"And who are you?" said Sarah who was getting a little scared

"Where are your Parents Sarah?" Asked the Doctor

Sarah, shocked that the Doctor knew her name, said they were in the kitchen. The Doctor went upstairs. Double D and Eddy went out through the window to get out.

* * *

A few hours later...

Eddy and Double D were sitting on Eddy front porch watching the sunset thinking about what happened when the Doctor arrived.

"Doctor, What did you do to Ed's parents?" asked Double D

"All I did was talked to them about Ed." said the Doctor "I pretended I was from child service and scared them when I told them what I know."

"And what about Ed?" asked Eddy

"He'll be alright for now. He was hiding in the closet crying. I told them I'll be keeping a close eye on them." said the Doctor "But until then I'll need to get to know this universe's Time vortex."

"Can we help you?" asked Double D

"Yes." said the Doctor

"When can we start?" asked Double D

"Tomorrow, at 10:00am meet me at the TARDIS." said the Doctor "And bring Ed with you please."

And so the two heroes and the Doctor go on home. Knowing nothing about what is going to happen to them tomorrow. Not knowing that the Eds are going on a trip of the lifetime.

But that can wait until the next part.


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**Last time on Doctor Ed...**

**Ed's room was clean...**

**The Doctor promised the Eds they can come with him for his study on their universes time line...**

* * *

9:55 AM...

The Doctor was waiting on the eds in his TARDIS. Then Double D and Ed entered.

"Hi Ed, hi Double D, how are you guys?" asked the Doctor

"I'm great Doctor." said a happy Ed

"Ed has slept in my room last night." whispered Double D "He was really sad until I told him we are going to be travel through time and space."

9:59 AM...

A sleepy Eddy entered the TARDIS.

"Eddy?" asked Ed, Then he pulled out an air horn, pointed at Eddy, and he used it.

Air Horn: "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake, Mom!" cried Eddy

"That was one loud air horn." said the Doctor who had covered his ears during the noise

"What happened? Wha...?" Then he saw Ed with the air horn "ED!" Then Eddy tried to strangle him as the Doctor and Double D tried to pull Eddy away from Ed.

"Now..." started the Doctor when Eddy was calm and not strangling Ed. "We can begin by telling me where do you want to go?"

"I'm sorry, What did you say?" asked Double D

"I am asking where you want to go in time and space, you can go wherever you want on one occasion: it has to be amazing.

"Really?" asked Eddy who was now excited

"Really." answered the Doctor "You can go one time in the past and one time in the future."

The Eds were now excited.

"I'm going to let Eddy pick the past destination and Ed can pick the future destination."

"How come I don't get to pick?!" cried Double D

"Because you will be amazed at what they pick; Please pick a date Eddy." said the Doctor

"Ok, then I chose the date when my great-great granddad discovered Peach Creek." said Eddy

"Very good Eddy! We can see how our ancestors did found Peach Creek, the book did not say how they found it." said Double D

"To Fort Peach Creek away!" said the Doctor as he pressed a few buttons and pulled a few switches on his console and the TARDIS went to that date. The Eds were excited.

Then the Doctor said "We're here."

Ed opened the doors and instead of Eddy's garage they saw a whole bunch of trees growing peaches.

"This is amazing!" said Ed

"This can't be right." said Double D and the Doctor at the same time

"What can't be right?" asked Eddy

"There should not be peaches growing here." said the Doctor

"But isn't this town called "Peach Creek"?" said Eddy

"Eddy, havent you paid attention to history class?" said Double D Both Eddy and Ed said "Nope." Double D then said "Peaches first came from China. Then later was introduced to the U.S.A. and since they have not come here yet these peach trees shouldn't be here."

"It is the Curse of Evil Tim!" said Ed pointing at a scarecrow

"That's a scarecrow, idiot!" said Eddy

"Who's Evil Tim?" asked the Doctor

"You don't want to know." said Double D

So the gang went to the scarecrow. The Doctor and Ed examined the scarecrow. While they were doing that the Eddy and Double D were looking at the view of the creek.

"This is wonderful!" said Double D "I can't beleave I'm looking at Peach Creek before Peach Creek was founded."

"Even I have to admit it this is a cool thing to see." said Eddy

* * *

The Doctor and Ed were too busy with the scarecrow to notice the view.

"Why is there a scarecrow here?" asked the Doctor to himself "It's not on a farm and there's no crows within a hundred miles of Peach Creek."

"Um, Doctor?" said Ed suddenly scared

"Yes Ed?" said the Doctor

"Does a scarecrow stand on two legs?" said Ed

"No Ed, Scarecrows are mounted on a pole stuck to the ground. Why would you ask that...?" said the Doctor looking at the bottom of the scarecrow

The scarecrow was standing on two legs.

Then he said "Eddy? Double D? We should go like now."

"Why Doctor?" asked Double D "We just got here."

"Yeah, can't we stay here a little longer?" said Eddy

"Look at the scarecrow." said the Doctor

They did and they gotten scared.

The Scarecrow then came to life and it started to walk towards the gang.

"What do we do?" asked Eddy

"We won't make it to the TARDIS." said the Doctor "So we run to the creek!"

So the gang started running to the creek with the Scarecrow in pursuit. But the Scarecrow was slow. And before you know it the gang was at the creek.

"How do we get across?"asked Double D

"You know I haven't thought this part through." said the Doctor

The gang thought they were done for. But then they heard a gun blast and the Scarecrow fell over. The gang looked up and they saw...

"Eddy, what are you doing over there?" asked Ed

"I'm right here lumpy!" said Eddy "I think it's my Great-Great Granddad David McGee!"

"You boys alright?" said David

David looks just like Eddy except he has a much deeper voice, is wearing different clothes, and he's a lot older.

"Sorry about that we been having trouble with these lately... Say, you look just like me!" said David looking at Eddy "Why is that?"

"Can we come back to you in a moment?" asked the Doctor

"Sure." said David and the gang huddle and began to talk.

"Think we can tell him that we are from the future?" asked Eddy

"No Eddy." said Double D "If we tell him, it might cause a change in time events."

"I think we can tell him some of the things, but not all of them." said the Doctor

"Doctor, why is it we can understand him perfectly?" asked Eddy

"The TARDIS can translate languages." said the Doctor

The gang broke up and the Doctor said "We have something to tell you."

David then said "That you're from the future and Eddy's my great-great something grandson."

Double D then said "How did you know?"

"I overheard your talk and the fact that he looks me." said David

"Ok, then." said Eddy

"I have a question." said the Doctor "You said it was happening a lot lately, when did it all start?"

"About one week ago, we were going to California to stake a claim on some gold when we found this." said David pointing at the peach trees "We thought it was strange that peaches were growing here, so I sent some men to check it out but they havent returned."

The Doctor then looked at the trees and then said: "Have you ever tasted the peaches?"

* * *

**What does the Doctor mean by that question?**

**What really happened those years ago?**

**Where did the Scarecrow come from?**

**Well find out next time on Doctor Ed!**


	3. Episode 1 part 3

**Last time on Doctor Ed...**

**"I want to see the year my Great-great Granddad discover Peach Creek" said Eddy**

**"This can't be right." said Double D and the Doctor looking at the peach trees**

**The gang being chased by a scarecrow until it was shot by Eddy's great-great whatever grandfather David McGee.**

**"I sent some men to explore the peach trees but they never came back." said David**

**"Have you ever tasted the Peaches?" asked the Doctor**

* * *

"Doctor, Why would you ask that type of question?" asked Double D "Some of his men are missing and all you can care about are the STUPID PEACHES?!"

Once Double D calmed down the Doctor said "I do care about the missing men, but I need to know if David ever tasted the peaches." Then he said to David and said: "Have you David?"

"No I haven't." said David "In fact none of us did. We were so surprised about the trees and the fact that my some of my men went missing after a few hours that we didn't even think about trying the peaches. Why do you ask that question?"

"And you two..." said the Doctor looking at Eddy and Double D "Did you take a peach?"

"No." said Double D and Eddy

"Eddy what's in your pocket?" asked the Doctor looking at Eddy's pocket

"Uhhhhhh... Nothing." said Eddy looking nervous

"Fork it over Eddy." said the Doctor

"Fork what over." said Eddy then Ed grabbed Eddy and shook him upside down until about ten dozen peaches fell out of his pockets.

"That is why that scarecrow was chasing us." said the Doctor

"It was chasing us because I took a few peaches?" said Eddy

"A few?" asked Double D "You took a least an entire tree!"

"Shut up." said Eddy

"I bet your men disappeared because they took at least one peach." said the Doctor "Now there just one question: Where would the scarecrows take them? They wouldn't kill them on the spot or else the dead bodies would ruin the peaches."

"I don't know but I do know this: I'm not risking any more men to go looking for them." said David

"You don't have to." said the Doctor

"What?" said everyone but the Doctor

"The Eds and I are going to get them back for you." said the Doctor

"We are?" asked Eddy

"You people are brave, I like that. That is why I'm going with you." said David

And so the gang and David went into the Peach trees. A few hours later the sun has set and it is night.

"Look!" said Ed pointing at a light

The gang went to the light and they were captured by Scarecrows. Then they were carried to the campfire near a tree.

Hanging over the tree was a cage filled with...

"My men!" said David

"They wont be 'your' men for very long!" said some voice

"Who said that?' asked Eddy

"I did." said the voice they looked at the tree

"Boo!" said the tree

"Cool a talking tree!" said Ed and he broke free of the Scarecrows to hug the tree "Hug the tree! Hug the tree! Hug the tree! Hug the tree! Hug the tree! Hug the tree! Hug the tree! Hug the tree! Hug the tree! Hug the tree!"

"Get this human off of me!" yelled the Tree

It took a lot of scarecrows to restrain Ed.

"Wait I know what you are, you're a Treeaboing!" (Made up species that the 15th Doctor knows.)

"A Treeaboing?" asked Double D

"The Treeaboings used to be a fine species. They had a great civilization."

"Had?" asked Eddy

"They were extinct a long time ago." said the Doctor

"Wait I know you." said the Treeaboing looking at the Doctor "You're the Doctor. We met a long time ago, remember? You changed your face again."

"I remember now." said the Doctor "You're the Hater."

Cue flashback...

* * *

Before the 9th Doctor met Rose.

"Hello Human." said the Hater "What brings you to my lair? To feed me I hope."

"You are starving the entire planet. I want you to leave this planet or you will face me." said the 9th Doctor

"A mere human?" asked the Hater before laughing evilly

"I'm not human. Have you heard of a race called the Time Lords? Do you know of the Time War?" asked the 9th Doctor

"Yes what is your point?" asked the Hater

"I'm Time Lord who wiped out his entire species." said the 9th Doctor

"So you are the infamous Doctor." said the Hater "What are you going to do any way?"

"Just this." said the 9th Doctor before throwing something at the tree

"What is this stuff?" asked the Hater in pain

"Weed Killer. If it can kill weeds it can kill you." said the 9th Doctor before walking away

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the Hater before exploding

* * *

Ending flashback...

"But what are you doing here?" asked the Doctor "And by here I mean this Universe."

"The red hole. It brought my back-up seed here." said the Hater

"What Red Hole?" asked the Doctor

"You mean you dont know how the red hole got there?" said the Hater "Well time to turn more humans into scarecrows."

But during the flashback David was busy he found the TARDIS and The Doctors supply of weed killer.

"HEY TREE!" said David running to the Hater

"What is it?" said the Hater

Then David threw the weed killer at the Hater and well you read the flashback.

The scarecrows went lifeless.

A while later...

"So Will these peaches survive?" asked David

"Yes." Said the Doctor

"And do you know what I'm going to build a fort here to protect the peaches. Now what do I call the fort?" said David

"How about 'Fort Peach Creek'?" said Ed

"That is a great name, Ed!" said David

"But you can't tell anyone about us." said the Doctor "If you do, you'll cause a big change in the time line."

"Ok then." said David "I'll lie to them on how it happened but can I have a picture you guys?"

The Doctor was going to say no but one look from the Eds changed his mind.

"Do you have a Camara?" asked the Doctor

A photographer took a picture of the Eds, The Doctor, and David.

After that The gang went into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" asked Double D "Will the Hater came back?"

"No, Every Treeaboing carries only one backup seed and the Hater used it up." said the Doctor

"Doctor?" asked Eddy "What did the Hater mean 'You changed your face again'?"

The Doctor sighed and said: "I'm at least 1800 years old. I'm a Time lord. I don't age, I Regenerate. Regeneration is a process I do to cheat death. but everything changes from my body to my personality. I can change 12 times or 13 lives."

"It sounds kind of sad Doctor." said Double D "Which life are you on?"

"I'm on my 15th life." said the Doctor

"But I thought..." begin Double D

"On my 13th life, as a was dieing the Time Lords gave me a new Regeneration cycle. I'm on my 2nd life on the new cycle."

"Cool." said Ed

"I'm not going to tell you anymore for now. Ed how far into the future do you want to go?" said the Doctor

"1,000 into the future!" said Ed

"Ok then this is going to be fantastic!" said the Doctor pulling a lever

and The TARDIS Went into the Future.

* * *

At the Cu-da-sac...

"Sarah look at what I found!" said Jimmy

It was the Picture of the gang with David.

"What is my stupid brother and his friends doing in this picture?" asked Sarah "Wait" she said pointing at the Doctor "Isn't that guy from the child services?"

"I think someing big is going on." said Jimmy

The Episode ends here.


	4. Episode 2 Part 1

**Last time on Doctor Ed...**

**"But what are you doing here?" asked the Doctor "And by here I mean this Universe."**

**"The red hole. It brought my back-up seed here." said the Hater**

**"What Red Hole?" asked the Doctor**

**"You mean you don't know how the red hole got there?" said the Hater**

**The Doctor sighed and said: "I'm at least 1800 years old. I'm a Time lord. I don't age, I Regenerate. Regeneration is a process I do to cheat death. but everything changes from my body to my personality. I can change 12 times or 13 lives. On my 13th life, as a was dieing the Time Lords gave me a new Regeneration cycle. I'm on my 2nd life on the new cycle."**

**"This is going to be fantastic!" said the Doctor pulling a lever**

* * *

We continue the story in the year 3091. Two people are in a classroom, one woman and one Student who is also a girl.

"But Miss. Richards..." said the student (The student is 15 years old with blond hair and blue eyes and she wears glasses. She is wearing a school uniform that includes a long brown skirt, a white blouse with a brown jacket and a red tie. She is wearing loafers for woman.)

"I'm sorry Maddie but you have to join the S.S.D. to continue going to this school. You're a smart student." said Miss. Richards (Miss. Richards is a in her mid-thirties with long brown hair and a thin body and she wears a blue dress.)

"But my friends they may not be smart but they are still my friends." said Maddie

"You are joining and that is final!" said Miss. Richards pushing a button

Then 2 robots came into the room.

"Take Maddie to be initiated." said Miss. Richards

The two Robots grabbed Maddie and took her out of the classroom and into some unknown and dark room with Maddie screaming.

* * *

The TARDIS appeared in front of the school. Then the Doctor and the Eds came out of it.

"Here we are the year 3091!" said the Doctor

"This is the future? It's a dump!" said Eddy

"And here is Uglr, one of the finest boarding schools on the planet Earth!" continued the Doctor ignoring Eddy

"School?! It's an even bigger dump!" said Eddy

"Eddy!" said Double D

"What?" said Eddy

"Can't you look at a school without calling it a dump?!" said Double D

"Nope." said Eddy

"Better learn to like it because that's where we're going." said the Doctor

"Why?" said Ed

"Because I gotten a message from here." said the Doctor

The gang went up the stars and into the school. They went to the admiration office.

"May I help you four?" asked the woman in the front desk

"Yes, I'm from the School Inspection Unit, They sent me here for a surprise inspection." said the Doctor holding up his Psychic Paper

"And the kids?" ask the woman

"Bring your Kids to work day." said the Doctor

"Ok then, you're going to need these." said the woman pulling out four gold tags

"I.D. Tags, They'll give you full access to the school."

As the gang left the office a couple of students walked by them. A boy and a girl and the Doctor couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Molly, get over it!" said the boy (The boy is 16 years old with red hair and green eyes, he is wearing a suit with a tie and loafers one of the school uniforms for boys.)

"Liston Justin, Maddie would never join the S.S.D. no matter how smart she is she wouldn't leave me." said Molly (Molly looks like Maddie but without the glasses.)

"She left us and we need to move on." said Justin and he walked away from Molly

Molly sat down on a bench to cry.

"Eds I think we know why we're here." said the Doctor looking at Molly

"Oh-my." said Double D

The gang walked to her.

"Excuse me..." said the Doctor "I was wondering why you're upset."

Molly stopped crying to say, "Who are you and why are you talking to a nobody like me?"

"What's a nobody?" asked Ed

"You're not from this school are you?" asked Molly

The Eds and the Doctor said "Nope."

"I am Molly, and a nobody is the lowest rank a student can get, there are 3 ranks Nobody, Average, and S.S.D. and I'm said because my twin sister Maddie went to the S.S.D. rank, so I'll never see her again."

"What's does S.S.D. stand for?" asked Double D

"Smart Students Discovered." said Molly "Only the Smartest Students in the school get in."

"Why did you become a Nobody?" asked the Doctor

"Because I tried to see Maddie but they would not let me and she even said I should be a Nobody." said Molly

"Dont the S.S.D. students see the lower ranked students?" asked Eddy

"No, the S.S.D. students have a separate school from the other ranks, but the Nobodys and the Average students get to see each other." said Molly

"And what happens if a student does not want to go to the S.S.D.?" asked Eddy

"I don't know..." said Molly "No student ever refused."

"What do you mean 'No student ever refused.'?" asked Eddy "There had to been a Student who refused."

"Eddy's right." said the Doctor "There had to been at least one student who did not want to go."

Molly did not say anything for a moment. Then she said, "Are those Gold Passes?"

"Yes." said the Doctor

"Those wont get you into the S.S.D. building." said Molly "And I know you are not School Inspectors."

"How did you know?" asked the Doctor

"I know that because I read your mind." said Molly

"What am I thinking of?" asked Ed

"I don't know." said Molly

"Are you sure she can read minds." Eddy asked the Doctor

"She can, just not Eds." said the Doctor "She has a low-level telepathic field that gives her the ability to read minds."

"Why cant she read Eds mind?" asked Double D

"To read mind a person's mind, you need a certain brain wave called a Delta 4 wave. The Delta 4 wave is a wave that can not only measure your intelligence, It is used for storing memories. People can use it to find out what you're thinking. But Ed doesn't have one. Most of his memories is stored in the Delta 3 wave. Which is meant for thinking." said the Doctor

"So Ed does have a brain?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said the Doctor who was thinking about something

"Well I suggest we split up." said Double D

"You're right." said the Doctor who was done thinking "Ed and Eddy you two go into the filing room and try to get some more information on the S.S.D."

"Okey Dokey Smokey!" said Ed as he grabbed Eddy and went to the filing room.

"Can I help you guys?" asked Molly

"Sure." said Double D "Doctor, If you don't mind me and Molly will check out Maddies old dorm room."

"Great, and I'll check out the S.S.D. building." said the Doctor

And so they spit up.

* * *

With Ed and Eddy...

They were at the door that led into the filing room. Eddy tried to use his pass but the door said "Access Denied".

"How are we going to get in there?" asked Eddy

"Oh I know!, I know!" said Ed

"Ed." said Eddy

Ed pointed at a ventilation shaft.

"Ed, You're a genesis!" said Eddy as he opened the shaft.

* * *

With Double D and Molly...

They opened Maddies door to her room. And they were shocked at what they found.

Maddies stuff was still there.

"Why would Maddie leave her stuff here?" asked Molly as Double D was taking pictures with his camera. Molly noticed the camera.

"Why do you have a camera that is a thousand years old?" asked Molly

"You said you can read minds." said Double D

"I can only do it when someone lets me or doesn't know I'm there." said Molly

"Okay, I'll tell you. We are from the past." said Double D

"How can you be from the past?" asked Molly

"The Doctor is a time traveler. He was taking us to two points in history." said Double D

Before Double D can finish they heard the door opened and Miss. Richards came in.

"Hello you two." said Miss. Richards

"Hello." said Double D "We were just in the wrong room. We'll be on our way."

But before they can even think about running, the two robots came in and grabbed Double D and Molly.

"Let us go!" said Molly

"I know you don't go to this school." Miss. Richards said to Double D "But I scanned your brain and I was impressed with what the scanner said. Your brain will be a great addition to the S.S.D. As for you Molly, I now know how smart you really are. Bots, take them to be initiated!"

Molly and Double D screamed as they too were taken into that dark room.

* * *

With Ed and Eddy...

The filing room was quiet until the shaft came off and Ed and Eddy came out of it.

"Ok then." said Eddy. "All we have to do is... How do we use this thing?" asked Eddy

Eddy saw that there were no paper but one big computer with many touch screens.

"Ed keep an eye on the door." said Eddy

"Gotcha Eddy!" said Ed as he looked at the door

Eddy looked at the computer about the S.S.D. and he saw something horrible.

"Ed, we have to warn the others!" cried Eddy

But when they tried to open the door a cloud full of Knock-Out gas came out and knocked them out. Then the two robots came in and grabbed them.

* * *

With the Doctor...

He was just about to get in the building when he was hit by a dart that knocked him out.

When he awoke he saw he was strapped to a chair next to Ed and Eddy.

"Ed!, Eddy! Are you guys alright?" asked the Doctor

"Yes." said Eddy

"Where's Double D and Molly?" asked Ed

"Oh yes where are they?" said a voice

Then a door opened and came out Miss. Richards.

"Who are you and what have you done to them?" asked Eddy

"I'm Miss. Richards and your friends wont care about you any more." said Miss. Richards

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor

"I take the part of the brain that cares and replace them with more smart." said Miss. Richards

"Where are they?" asked Eddy

"Right here." said Miss. Richards pointing at a screen showing two kids in lab coats building weapons.

"What are you doing to them?"asked the Doctor

* * *

**Why are the kids building weapons in lab coats?**

**How are they being mind-controlled?  
**

**What is going to happen to the gang?**

**Next Time on Doctor Ed!**


End file.
